When He Turned Me
by Valea
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, when they walk off to their cottage once they are married monsters, the way I envisioned their sex to be. Super sexing inside!


Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews on my first story, I'm so glad you liked it! I was going to wait longer to write this, but why the hell not, let me start now! Onto some intense vamp sex! BTW its quite OOC. But I think you'll love it.

If anyone wants to volunteer to be my proof reader, thus getting a look at the story first, please let me know. Send me a private message, which I believe I have enabled, letting me know you have a good background in proofreading and such.

R&R Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**When He Turned Me**

---

Bella and Edward waved goodnight to their family. Bella entwined her fingers with his as they walked down the steps. They could have run, but there was no urgency.

The leaves crunched beneath their feet, indicating that autumn was upon them. Bella turned her head to look at Edward, smiling as he turned to look at her. They kept the same slow pace, gazing deep into each other's eyes, as they neared their small cottage in the woods.

As they arrived at the door, Edward picked Bella up just as he had when he carried her across the threshold into the house on the beach only months before. They didn't break eye contact as he twisted the knob, still holding her close.

Bella rested her head on Edward's chest as they walked through their quaint living room. A small love seat was in one corner, two end tables on either side showed their wedding photos along with them and their newborn child.

Edward opened yet another door leading to their bedroom. The air was calm. The only thoughts on their minds were their fierce love for each other. They had been through so much in a short time of only two years. From the time their paths crossed that one day in Biology, they were destined to be together forever. Bella had finally found her place, after always being average next to her classmates. Finally she had found someone who thought she was extraordinary. And Edward finally found the light after living over eighty years of darkness.

After the birth of their child, Bella almost died. But Edward saved her and gave her the life Bella had been begging for.

The life of a monster. The life of a vampire.

Edward gently put Bella down on her feet. They stood there, only illuminated by the twilight outside their window. Bella tilted her head to the side, smirking as she traced her index finger along Edward's jaw line. In the once silent room, only a growl could be heard rumbling through his throat.

"Oh Edward….you're so cute"

Edward chuckled and tilted his head as well. He positioned her so he could knock her onto the bed…

But Bella was too quick.

She quickly swung him in front of the bed, then pushed him back onto the bed. Bella let out a deep, lustful breath as she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. They looked into each others eyes, eyes that shimmered with animalistic lust. Bella, finally after being on her best behavior for weeks after the transformation, let instinct take over.

Bella growled and ripped open Edward's shirt, buttons flying and popping off the walls. She started at his collar bone and dug her nails into his chest, gliding down his Adonis -like form. Edward grinned, reached up and grabbed Bella's head, pulling her head down for a kiss.

His stone lips crushes against hers. He traced his tongue over her perfect teeth then darting his tongue in her mouth, beginning the struggle of dominance in the kiss. Bella was winning. She suckled on her lower lip, becoming harsher with her movements. She nibbled his lips, then pulled at them with her teeth.

Edward groaned as Bella reached in his pants, grabbing his member and began pumping him. Edward grabbed each leg that was straddling him as he shifted onto his feet in one swift movement and pushed Bella up against a wall. He dropped her legs and held her wrists above her head in a tight grip. They both panted heavily. Bella got her hands free and tried to take off Edwards pants with now uncertain shaky hands, but he grabbed them.

He shook his head, and with a playful smile said, "No…my love. It's my turn"

He pulled her wrists back above her head. Just as quickly as they had gotten up, he tore off her dress. He ripped her bra and panties to shreds. Within five seconds she stood there, her thin figure, naked under Edward's grip. He looked over her form slowly, as if she were his prey. The prey that was about to get their brains screwed out.

Edward leaned down to kiss her and took control of the situation again. Edward let his free hand slowly trail down her body. Bella closed her eyes letting out a moan into the kiss as he rubbed one of her nipples, then flicking it. He moved to suck her neck, his fingers arriving at her entrance. Her breath hitched as he forced two fingers inside her. She grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out at lightening speeds. Her legs wobbled, but he still held her up by her wrists. He leaned closer, biting and sucking at her neck as he pumped his fingers.

Bella groaned, bucking her hips up against his body, coming in contact with his already hard organ. Edward curled his fingers forward, hitting her G-spot. Bella's eyes shot open and screamed out his name as she came. Edward kissed her lips softly, smirking, very proud with himself.

"Oh baby…don't be so happy, we're not done yet" Bella spoke in a low voice. She broke out of his grasp and gripped his shoulders. She laid butterfly kisses on his chest, and then looked up with innocent eyes. Edward reached up a hand to softly brush against her face, but Bella had different plans. She gripped his shoulders as she pushed him across the room, into another wall, knocking the portraits off the wall, which fell to the floor and instantly shattered.

Bella was lost now, rationale completely gone.

"Bella…" Edward began, his voice mixed with panic and lust.

"Shut up" she growled as she fell to her knees taking his pants with her. His dick popped out of the restraining pants, coming out to be only millimeters from Bella's face. She grinned at the large organ in front of her and took the whole thing in her mouth. Edward let out a low moan. He reached out for something to keep his balance with the intense pleasure he was receiving. He only succeeded in knocking over the clay lamp which fell and crashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Edward decided to grab her head instead as it bobbed up and down on his cock.

She pulled all the way back, kissing the tip, sucking greedily on it. Edward bucked forward, eager for more. Bella deep throated his dick again, quickening her pace. She grabbed his balls and began massaging them, only bringing Edward closer to the edge. Bella, annoyed with his moving hips slammed them against the wall and pinned them there, leaving the rest of Edward's body squirming underneath her movements.

"Fuck…BELLA!" Edward bellowed into the night as he came in Bella's mouth. All he could do was pant, trying to catch his breath as Bella swallowed every last drop of his cum.

Bella let go of his hips and just as he was about to slide to the floor, Bella picked him up and threw him back onto the bed.

Edward looked surprised that she could still keep going. He was still trying to keep his composure, still thinking of her as his fragile Bella that needed to be protected. In his clouded mind, he finally realized he didn't need to keep a grip on himself. He could finally relax, and not worry about hurting her. The last ounce of humanity flew from him in that moment.

He growled at her, baring his teeth as she jumped on top of him, slamming herself on top of his dick. She rested her palms on his chest as she rose up and slammed back down onto his hard cock. He hissed as he grabbed her small breasts in his hands, gripping them, bucking up to meet her quick movements. They both growled in unison from the friction caused by their quick movements. His hands moved down her body to grip her butt. With his hands he took control of her body, pulling her up and down onto his dick. She leaned back, moaning. Her breasts bounced up and down with the movements. Nearing their climax, Bella licked two fingers and quickly worked on her clit. Edward quickened his pace, grunting and groaning.

With one final thrust, Edward slammed into Bella, releasing himself, both of them screaming each others names into the night.

Bella collapsed on top of Edward's body, panting heavily. She rolled off his body to lie next to him. Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to regain herself. When she opened them again, she saw Edward's eyes glazed over with passion. He turned to look at her

"Oh noes!" she gasped.

"Oh yes…" he mumbled in husky voice.

Edward got onto his knees and straddled her. Bella looked up at him with big innocent eyes. He just bent down to smirk at her as he took a nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the pink nubs. He moaned, just from taking in her sweet taste. He sucked and pulled at her nipple as if it were a piece of meat. Bella couldn't even put forth the effort to moan anymore and settled for panting heavily, only driving Edward further into his frenzy.

He attacked the other breast, taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking on it. Bella grunted, bucking her hips up towards her husband. Taking this as a sign he moved his head to settle in between her legs. He nipped at her inner thighs, causing her to jump in surprise.

A low chuckle escaped his throat. He darted his tongue inside her folds, swirling around her entrance. He flapped his tongue up and down against her clit. He leaned in and sucked on it, then pulling it harshly and let go. He repeated his motions, the waves of pleasure washing over her. She gripped a fist into his hair, pulling him closer to her folds. Bella found her voice again, her high pitched moans stinging the air.

"Edward…" She choked out.

Bella ran both her hands through his hair while he swirled circles around her clit. She rolled her hips up to meet the movements of his tongue. He quickened his pace, sucking and darting his tongue in and out of her. Bella couldn't take it anymore: with one final lick she screamed, her body twitching from her final intense orgasm. Her body lifted off the bed as she twitched then fell limp against the sheets.

Edward withdrew his head and crawled back up to the head of the bed and sat there. He leaned against the pillows and watched Bella. After a few minutes she finally looked up to meet his gaze. They smiled at each other, absolutely content. Bella pulled herself up to lean on Edward's chest. She draped an arm over his chest as he wrapped an arm around her small frame, pulling her forward. They lay in silence for a while.

"Edward, I love you, I'll always love you" Bella whispered.

"And I will always love you" he spoke.

They both laid there, perfectly fine speaking no more words. They laid there until the sun came up. As the light came through the windows, their bodies sparkled.

***

So I hope you enjoyed that. I felt good writing it. Not sure what I will write next, it may be a while for me to get inspiration. It may not. But rest assure it will be sexy.

Valea


End file.
